


The Best Boyfriend Ever

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, cute stuff, rare fucking ass pair bc no one likes lindo x azuna for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Azuna had a bad day at work, but luckily, her amazing boyfriend noticed she was having a bad day before he left the office. So, to help his girlfriend get in a better mood, he decided to have something planned for her when she came home.





	The Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

> You probably already guessed this but this is kinda an AU where Azuna didn't die. And also, please comment criticisms. I'm always looking for pointers on how to write better!!

Azuna was struggling to finish the final steps up to her floor, her body slumped against the railing as she fought to get up the remaining stairs. Sighing in relief once she made it to her apartment's floor, she started down the hall. She was making a mental list of what she still needed to do before she could sit down. She still needed to eat, do a bit of cleaning, and do some bills. There was so much still inbetween her and passing out on the couch.

She reached her door finally, tugging her key out of her pocket and opening the door. She shoved the keys back into her pocket and walked in, dropping her work bag by the door. She looked around at the boring old apartment, no decorations on the walls, the furinture was all dull. It was kinda bleek looking.

At least it matched Azuna's mood.

She walked passed her bedroom and straight to the kitchen to get some asprin and some fuel. Her kitchen was small, it had all the nessities though, so she didn't mind. And it's not like she cooked often.

But something threw her off about her kitchen... it seemed, shinier than how it was this morning. The counter tops were so reflective that she could see her face in them. Weird.

This was very weird.

Or maybe it was just the fatugie getting to her. Yeah, that must be what it is. She sighed and grabbed a cup and a bottle of asprin, taking a few to help relieve her headache. She turned and leaned her back against the counter, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths and going over what she still needed to do again.

She opened her eyes what she finished her mental list, but she saw the light was on in the living area. Which was basically a couch, table, and TV. She knew she turned off the light before she left.

So someone must have been in the house, that explains every thing. Maybe they're still here.

Azuna grabbed a knife from the drawer, silently approahing the living area. She turned the corner, ready to fight. But all she saw was a plate of delicious looking food on it and a note. She blinked and walked over, picking up the note and reading it.

_Made you dinner and cleaned since I saw how stressed you looked at work before I left. I'm out getting a few more things but I'll be back soon. - Lindo_

Azuna smiled brightly, sitting down and grabbing the fork next to the plate. It all smelled divine, it made her mouth water. She stopped delaying and happily started to eat the food.

* * *

  
Just as she was finsihing up the best meal ever, the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard. Her boyfriend of 4 months walked down the hall and into the living area.

"Did you like the food, babe?" Lindo asked with a smile. He was still in his suit from work, but his tie was off and the jacket was undone, letting his white dress shirt be visible to the world. He was holding a plastic bag filled with who knows what.

"Yeah, it was really good." Azuna's headache had gone away and she was feeling much better. "Thank you for doing all this, by the way." She smiled at him and stood, picking up her plate. It was time for her to get back into action, Lindo's dinner really helped fuel her up.

Lindo put the bag down and stole the plate from her. "Nope, go sit down. I got this."

Azuna made a face. "I'm not going to make you do my dishes." She tried to get the plate but Lindo held it out of arms reach. "Lindo, give it."

"I'm not going to let you wash it, babe" Azuna quickly moved forward and stole it from him. Lindo let out a small sigh. "Even if you steal it"- Lindo quickly stole it back- "I'll just take it back." He pecked her cheek, "so just let me wash it, babe."

"Fine." Azuna sighed, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she givan in quickly. Lindo chuckled and walked to the kitchen to wash it and Azuna got comfy on the couch. "So how'd you get in here anyways?"

Lindo scrubbed the plate, "you gave me a key, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Lindo finished washing the dish and put it on the drying rack. He dried his hands off and walked back out to the living area, pulling a bottle out of the plastic bag he had.

"Look at this stuff I bought at the store." Lindo held it out so Azuna could read the packaging.

"Massage cream?" Azuna looked up at Lindo with a raised brow. "You want to give me a massage?"

"Yeah," Lindo nodded. "The lady at the store said massages relax people, and this stuff also helps with relaxation." He shrugged. "And it also helps give you healthier skin."

The thought of her boyfriend doting over her like this was kinda weird to Azuna, but nice at the same time. She liked it, but she also didn't want Lindo doing all this extra work for her.

Lindo frowned, noticing the thinky, frowny face Azuna had. "Is something bothering you? Am I being annoying or something?"

'I- no! Of course not!" Azuna quickly clarified. "I just... it feels weird to have someone doting on me so much. And I'm sure you want to get home and relax...."

Lindo laughed a bit, "nah, I'm good. I'm here because I want to be, I want to take care of you." He winked, "and you'll get used to the doting, soon enough."

Azuna sighed, "okay okay..." I mean, she wasn't going to fight him on spoiling her.

"Alright, take your shirt and bra off and lay on your stomach." Lindo grabbed another bottle out of the plastic bag. "I'm gonna go start a bath." He walked down to the bathroom. Azuna laughed to herself. "Of course he's making a bath.... Lindo... you're so extra..." She took off her shirt and bra, laying down on her stomach.

Lindo came back in after a few moments, grabbing the massage cream and kneeling on the floor next to the couch.

"I have no clue how to properly use this stuff..." Lindo laughed a bit to himself, opening the bottle. "I'm just going to assume that I put it on your back..."

"Yeah, I think that's what you do." Azuna turned her head so she could look at Lindo.

Lindo gave her a small smile and squeezed the bottle, getting the cream on her back. Lindo took off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He began to knead her back and rub in the cream.

Lindo was surprisingly good at the whole massage thing. He knew all of Azuna's sore spots, kneading them well. He continued doing the godlike massage for about 10 minutes, leaving Azuna a happy mess under him.

"That was amazing, Lindo..." Azuna sighed out happily, stretching a bit.

Lindo grinned down at his lover, "thanks, I tried." He stood, "let me go check the tub." He jogged down to the bathroom, glad the water hadn't gone over. In fact, it was around the perfect height. He jogged back and gently picked up Azuna. "You're gonna love this."

"I bet I will." Azuna hummed, leaning her head against Lindo as he carried her to the bathroom, managing to shimmy off her pants and underwear.

The tub was full of nice hot water, and a ton of bubbles on top. It looked really nice and relaxing.

Lindo went to put her in the tub but Azuna quickly called out. "Lindo, my shoes!"

Lindo blinked down and saw that Azuna still had her socks and shoes on. "Really? You kept those on?" He sighed and rested her on the floor, taking those off. "That totally killed the mood." He sighed. Aznua laughed, it had ruined the mood, but it did make it funny. So it was alright in her book.

After removing her socks and shoes, Lindo placed Azuna in the nice hot tub. She let a content sigh pass her lips. "This feels great..."

"I'm glad." Lindo smiled. He stretched a bit and sighed. "I guess I should leave you to soak now, right?"

Azuna pouted, "yeah, I guess you need to go home."

"I mean, I don't need to."

Azuna looked up at her boyfriend. "What do you mean?"

"It means I'm perfectly fine staying her and taking care of my princess a bit longer." Lindo smiled and knelt by the tub.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right, then talk to me."

* * *

 

Lindo and Azuna were cuddling in her bed. Lindo laid on his back with his arm around Azuna, who was using his she waoulder as a head rest. Both of them were just happy laying their together and enjoying the other's company.

"I wish everyday could be like this..." Azuna sighed happily, breaking the silence.

"It could be... if we moved in together." Lindo added nonchalantly. Azuna was kinda surprised he was so bold about it.

"I... yeah we could.... " Azuna hummed in agreement. "My lease ends in a month..."

Lindo chuckled, "that works out pretty well..."

"Yeah..."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither."

Lindo turned and pecked her cheek. "Glad we agree."

Azuna giggled but frowned. "it's like 9, shouldn't you go home?"

Lindo was quiet for a bit, thinking about it. "I'd rather stay here tonight. If that's fine with you."

"Of course it's fine with me." Azuna smiled and kissed his lips. Lindo grinned and cupped her cheek, kissingg back.


End file.
